compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mikel von Bianchi Quotes
#SWC-Members 11:54:54 @'JackTLadd' : plus its huge 11:54:55 @'Togan' : ah well, I'm on both pages :P 11:55:07 Alex : what about the page? 11:55:09 @'JackTLadd' : contacts is the brief one ;p 11:55:44 @'JackTLadd' : see Veynom anywhere? =/ 11:55:53 @'Togan' : Alex, it lists the important people 11:56:18 @'JackTLadd' : you're only saying that because you're on it ;p 11:56:43 Nwabudike_Morgan snickers http://compedia.wikia.com/wiki/Alex_Quotes 11:57:04 @'Kyle' : I'm on both 11:57:06 @'Kyle' : :) 11:57:12 @'Togan' : hehe 11:57:19 Mikel : yes, Togan, that's what I meant. 11:57:23 Alex : no 11:57:24 Mikel : I haven't already seen his penis. 11:57:25 Alex : I don't 11:57:34 @'Togan' : Mikel, you're still sick :P 11:57:45 Mikel : For not wanting to go to the movies?!? 11:58:06 @'Togan' : Alex, on that page press Ctrl+F and type Veynom 11:58:26 Alex : aparently he is the sim master 11:58:29 Alex : whatever that is 11:58:38 Mikel : Wow... seriously? 11:58:56 @'Togan' : yes mikel ... a lot has changed 11:59:06 Mikel : "Veynom"? 11:59:10 Mikel : I've heard of him. 11:59:18 Mikel : I guess it has.. 11:59:40 Mikel : Someone needs to tell me what this sim master does. 11:59:56 Alex : yes, it would be helpful to say the least 12:00:02 Mikel : Absolutely. 12:00:59 @'Kyle' : he masters the sim 12:01:43 @'JackTLadd' : 5. Assisting Ranma in development of Factions. 12:01:45 @'JackTLadd' : Oo` 12:01:50 Mikel : ogtf? 12:01:54 Mikel : Someone actually does that? 12:01:57 Mikel : No way! 12:02:11 Mikel : And... Kyle? Who are you? 12:02:24 @'Kyle' : <_< 12:02:26 @'JackTLadd' : didnt even know Ranma was developing factions... thought that was an IC thing players did 12:02:38 @'Kyle' waves tail 12:02:40 @'Kyle' : I'm just a dog 12:02:54 Nwabudike_Morgan : You mean a Super Bunny. 12:02:59 @'Kyle' : ignore the dog behind the man 12:03:03 Mikel : But what's that @ thingy in front of your name mean? 12:03:06 Nwabudike_Morgan : Op 12:03:15 @'Kyle' : it means I have a small penis 12:03:16 Mikel : What's op? 12:03:20 Nwabudike_Morgan : ... 12:03:37 Mikel : =( 12:03:49 Nwabudike_Morgan : http://tinyurl.com/2c9np 12:03:52 Mikel : Who's Ranma? 12:03:56 Nwabudike_Morgan : ^Mikel click that link 12:04:16 Mikel : What's a link? 12:04:20 Nwabudike_Morgan : ... 12:04:53 Nwabudike_Morgan : You are going to get the newbie of the year award at this rate.... 12:05:04 Mikel : LOL. 12:05:09 Redbat|Sleep : he is pulling your leg man 12:05:14 Nwabudike_Morgan : I know. :P 12:05:14 Mikel : Sorry, I coulsn't take it anymore. --- 22:49:48 * RCT_Flame (~Flaming@SWC-IRC.DE6931A03D8716.SWC) has joined #swc-members 22:50:50 * ETJ changes topic to ' SWC Status: Working as intended. istheshit/thatimagesite urls = banned. Keep in mind, the ops don't give a damn about justice. Their only concern is doing what shuts you up the fastest. http://www.swcombine.com/hosted/stats/swc-members.html' 22:51:12 I don't like that one. 22:51:25 Not really. 22:51:26 Almost as much as I like Dorn's penis up my ass 22:51:33 Anyway, moving on. 22:51:37 * RCT_Flame (~Flaming@SWC-IRC.DE6931A03D8716.SWC) has left #swc-members Category:Quotes